


i’m listening

by neville



Series: thorbruce shorts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Thor is smitten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bruce banner is a lecturer, this is the Moment he realises he's in love, thor is a lovestruck fool and we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville
Summary: Thor realises he’s in love with Bruce.





	i’m listening

The moment he realises he’s in love isn’t one that’s grandiose or spectacular; but Bruce is trying to write a lecture, and he’s reading it aloud to Thor, and the thought strikes him quite suddenly there that he’s perfectly contented and completely in love with Bruce Banner. 

“Thor?” Bruce asks, fingers pausing over the keyboard. “Am I going too fast? Do you want me to slow down?” 

“No,” Thor says. “Keep going, please.” 

Bruce hums, and continues to talk as he types, dictating to himself; his fingers dance a little over the keys, circling over letters as he catches himself in an uhh and his hands travelling theoretical miles as they stretch for the shift and return keys. Thor could watch him for hours, and listen, too; he always goes to Bruce’s lectures and sits somewhere in the back, watching him grin as he goes over some concept that he loves. He lives for the spark in Bruce’s eyes when he finds among the students an answer to his question. It isn’t that Thor always understands; he doesn’t need to. He just sits, and listens to the rhythm of words he may never comprehend in the order that Bruce is combining them, and realises more and more that he is head over heels.

He extends a hand out, catching Bruce’s wrist; Bruce’s mouth moves to ask a question but Thor captures it there, his face splitting into a smile that he can’t control. Bruce grins back, a little dazed. 

“Hey,” he says dumbly. 

“Keep going,” Thor says again, lifting Bruce’s hand to his mouth and kissing the blunted knuckles there. “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ... i rly love these lovestruck idiots


End file.
